Yugioh and Saw Crazyness
by 0aWhiteShadowyFigure0
Summary: My fourth wall breaking parody of Yugioh and Saw. Will the Yugioh characters survive saw?
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh and Saw: A Crazy Crossover

Chapter One: Yugi awoke finding himself locked in a room. I puppet appeared on the screen and said "I want to play I game." The puppet sounded evil. "Oh! Is it a card game! Oh my gosh! It's a card game isn't it! It's Duel Monsters I just know it is Duel Monsters!" Yugi said squealing like a little girl. "No it's not that game…Now the room is going to fill with..." The puppet said but got cut off. "But I wanna play Duel Monsters. Waaaaa!" Yugi said and began balling on the floor screaming. "No, now listen!" The puppet tried to say. "Waaaaa! Waaaaa! Waaaaa!" Yugi cried and cried. "Just shut up!" He said trying to get Yugi to stop but he wouldn't. "But I wanna play a card game! Waaaaa!" Yugi cried acting like a four year old. "Ok! Ok! We'll play a card game! Just shut up already!" The puppet said.

"Hey, wait a minute in Saw the puppet is a recorded video! He can't talk back to his victims." whined. "Hey you're not a part of this story! Get out!" The puppet said. "And you're not supposed to be able to say you're in a story! Your breaking the forth wall!" said being the annoying brat that he is. "I'll take care of this." The Author said and kicked out of the story. "Ahhhhh!" said falling into the abyss.

"Ok, so now where were we?" The puppet said. "Card games…" Yugi said sniffling. "Ok…huh…if you beat me in a card game you can proceed to the next stage. But if not you will die! Let the games begin. Yugi pulled out his deck from his pocket and put it on a duel disk conveniently left in the room. While the puppet made a hologram for his duel disk and cards. "Let's duel!" Yugi said confidently. "Yea…whatever." The puppet said unhappily. "My name is Jigsaw's Lackey by the way." He said. "Um…I'll just call you Jiggy." Yugi said smiling. "Why the hell did I have to be reincarnated as a puppet, I'll never know…" Jiggy said. "Wait your going to call me Jiggy too?" Jiggy said. "Yea it's a cute name don't you think?" The Author said. "Yugi…I hate you so much." Jiggy said. "Oh mother ****er stop saying that after I talk!" Jiggy said getting mad. "You know what never mind." Jiggy said now at peace with it. "I can't even cuss just because he doesn't want to have the mature filter on…" Jiggy muttered to himself.

Duel 1: -"For my first move I'll place the Celtic Guardian in attack mode and I'll place one card face down then I end my turn." Yugi said. "Umm… you don't have to say every little thing you're gonna do. The Author will just say it anyway." Jiggy complained and put Harpie's Brother in attack mode and attacked Celtic Guardian. "I reveal my trap card Mirror Force, reflecting your attack right back at you!" Yugi said and then Jiggy lost his Harpie's Brother. "You little b****! Oh mother ****er! Stop censoring me you little s***!" Jiggy burst out in anger. "Now it my turn attack Jiggy's life points directly! And I end my turn." Yugi shouted and Jiggy lost 1400 making a total of 2600. "I really should I have watched the show back when it was popular." Jiggy said in regret. Then Jiggy summoned UFO Turtle and Attacked Celtic Guardian and destroyed them both. Then using UFO Turtle's special ability he summoned Little Chimera which strengthen itself by 500 points and attacked Yugi directly and his life points went down to 3500. "Hey you have to wait a turn before attacking with that monster!" Yugi yelled. "No, because of my spell card I put on the field called Override Barrier. This card lets me attack as soon as my monster is summoned now questions asked. Now I'm gonna let the Author take it from here again." Jiggy said. "Waa! Now I play Beaver Warrior in attack mode an attack your little Chimera!" Yugi said and did so and Jiggy lost 100 life points…you should be able to do the math come on now…huh fine its dwindled to 2500 life points happy now? "Well I skip my turn don't have any monsters I can play…" Jiggy said bored. "My turn now I sacrifice my Beaver Warrior to summon Dark Magician now attack his life points directly!" Yugi said. Jiggy then lost 2500 life points bring him to 0 life points.-

"I won! I won! I knew I wasn't a loser!" Yugi said dancing in victory. "Oh I wouldn't say that. Ok you beat me at a game for eight year olds, so what? You can move on to the next trial." Jiggy said feeling unfulfilled. Then the door open and Yugi walk through it and into another room that had Joey in it. Joey had a bomb strapped to his back and was chained to a wall. "Oh no Joey!" Yugi yelled. "Yugi help me." Joey said. "I want to play a game." Jiggy said appearing on a new television screen in that room. "Oh no! I'm in a Yu-Gi-Oh/Saw crossover no!" Joey shouted in anger. "I'm coming." Yugi said running toward him. "Stop or I will detonate the bomb!" Jiggy threatened and Yugi stopped. "Now it's time to play." Jiggy said happily. "Oh man…well I least I'm not in a lemon with a guy again." Joey said. "I hear that!" Yugi said. "Shut up! Now you will follow my rules or die!" Jiggy said.

"I'll stop it here for now." The Author said. "Seriously? It was just getting fun!" Jiggy complained. "Sorry I'm tired and I have to leave it on a cliff hanger so my viewers will read the next one." The Author said. "What viewers you have like seven." Yugi scoffed at The Author. "You best shut your mouth till the next part or I'll pair you up with you up with possessed Joey in his dog suit." The Author threatened. "I'll be quiet now." Yugi said scared at that thought. "That better." The Author said and went to get a soda.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "Got any Dark Magicians?" Yugi asked Joey. "Go fish." Joey said. "It is so hard to play go fish with Yu-Gi-Oh cards." Jiggy commented. "Hey guys I'm ready to continue writing." The Author said. "Finally, ok let's go." Joey said picking up the cards and giving them back to the players. "Ok now where was I?" Jiggy thought. "You were challenging me to a game, I think." Joey said. "Oh yeah, that's right! I would like to play a game. Now you must…..play dance central 2 and get 5 stars!" Jiggy said sounding devious. "Oh well….that's not so bad." Joey said completely relieved. "In a dog costume." Jiggy completed his thought. "Nooooo! Why does this always happen to me?" Joey said devastated. "Do it or die the choice is yours. You have one minute to put on your costume and start the game." Jiggy said then laughed evilly. A section of the wall changed and revealed the dog suit and Joey quickly put it on. Then Joey turned on the Xbox and started up the game.

"Umm…why wasn't this mentioned before?" Yugi said. "Hey don't be hating on my story and since you're in it you're like hating yourself." The Author said. "Whatever." Yugi said walking to the fridge and getting a beverage…see I do nice things for my characters….sometimes. "Hmm…I can't decide which song to pick." Joey said sticking out his arm, moving it rapidly up and down glitching up the song selection. "Just pick a song already! I'm getting impatient." Jiggy said annoyed. "Ok, ok I'll go with Toxic." Joey said selecting the song. "I'll pick this character." Joey said selecting Taye. "You picked a black lady?" Yugi said sipping his soda and sitting on the massage chair. "Yea 'cause I feel like it." Joey said acting like a self righteous fat black lady. "Whatever." Yugi replied lying on the massage table and getting a massage by the masseuse. "Ok, you're an awesome writer. " Yugi said with a smile. "I knew it! See I can be cool." The Author said mostly to himself.

"I'll go with hard 'cause I'm awesome." Joey said still being all self righteous. "Get on with it already." Jiggy said complaining. "And play." Joey said starting the song. His moves were super fly; Joey did the ditzy square without missing a beat. His dog suit became a part of him in his own unique dancing form while following the demanding regulations of the song. He let the song flow though his body; one star, two stars, three, four! Joey needed that final star to win. The final move was coming up, he prepared for it. It flashed on the screen, all time seemed to slow down in anticipation, and Joey got it down flawlessly. When he finished the final move a 'Bing' was heard that got him his last star that saved his life. Joey smiled knowing his mission was a success.

"Ok…you passed whatever. That was still only the first test. Here is the key to deactivate the bomb on your back." Jiggy said bored. A was spit out just below the TV screen; Joey took it quickly and undid the bomb then took it off his back. "That thing was heavy…not to mention clashing with my dog costume. Oh by the way, can I take this stupid costume off now?" Joey asked Jiggy. "Yea, yea….now both of you should proceed to the next room for the next trial." A part of the wall opened, no doubt the pathway to the next room. "Let's go Yugi boy!" Joey said so happy he avoided death. "Ah man, but The Author was just going to give me a car…" Yugi said sadly and walked on through.

"Hey where in the heck is Yami? He hasn't been in this fic at all." walked in wagging his finger at everyone. "Seriously? That was a spoiler! Now I'm going to have to explain all this thanks a lot." The Author said annoyed. "For anyone who is wondering, Jiggy stole Yugi's puzzle at the beginning before he even woke up and if Yugi wins he will get it back." The Author said frowning. "So we just have to believe Yugi didn't know it was missing the whole time up until now?" said giving The Author flak. "Yes you do. Deal with it!" The Author said then sent into a into an incest lemon fic. "Nooooo! It is just so inaccurate!" said being forcibly warped to that unspeakable story. "Now moving on." The Author said getting back to the story.

"Hmm…I wonder who will be next." Yugi asked Joey. "I just hope it isn't some Mary Sue O.C." Joey said. They walked into the room but stopped because it was dark. "Did I go blind?" Joey said thinking aloud. But then the lights came on and showed Tea up on a silver pedestal. "Hey my name 'Tea'!" Tea said. "Well sorry I can't find the symbol to make your name sound right ok?" The Author said annoyed. "I would like to play a game." Jiggy said appearing on another TV screen. "Couldn't you say something different than that? This is the third time you've said this." Yugi said. "Anyways…you three will have to work together to save Tea's life." Jiggy said. Tea mouthed the word Tea to herself annoyed when he said this. "You have to perform a skit that you will right yourselves and if it doesn't get good reviews by the critics…" Jiggy stopped and showed the pedestal next to Tea drop down into a giant vat of water and close the lid on top with spikes.

"Wait, wait I get that I would suffocate and stuff if we lost but why are there spikes in it? How will that help?" Tea asked Jiggy. "Well…it doesn't but for 3D purposes we need to add some things so people will by the DVDs in 3D." Jiggy explained. "That's so stupid! Who would buy a DVD of this?" Tea argued. "You would be surprised how many crazy fan girls get off on this stuff." Jiggy said. "So what do you think our scene should be about Yugi?" Joey asked. "I think a Rom-com type of thing would be cool." Yugi suggested. "You have an hour to prepare. "But how am I going to perform with them when I am up here on my pedestal?" Tea asked Jiggy. "Just incorporate it into the story. Deal with it." Jiggy told Tea. "Well…let's start working on it." Joey said optimistically. "Fine….whatever." Tea said in a bad mood.

"Hey could you stop the chapter here The Author?" Yugi asked. "Sure I was planning to stop anyways for now." The Author said. "Hey that's not fair that will give them more than an hour to practice!" Jiggy said enraged. "Why don't you just deal with it?" Tea said mocking Jiggy. "You little b****! I hate this story!" Jiggy said. "Ok I'm saving now…see you all later." The Author said. "Bye! See you!" Yugi and Joey said happily. "Whatever…" Tea said showing much teen angst.


End file.
